


Finally Married

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Finally Married

They finally marry.

It was a long time coming. 

It was their fate.

Like they were tied together from the beginning.


End file.
